What's the matter?
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: No sabe cómo sucedió pero supone que es por alguna razón que ha encontrado a esa chica en su camino, en medio de su vida y su presente futuro que se avecina. {Para mi lista de bromance OTP, Jim/Molly }


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea si.

**Palabras:** 1.003 palabras según Word.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un ... broOTP Jim/Molly, se menciona ligeramente un romance pero no, no lo es, este "ship" es demasiado hermoso como para considerarlo ship, son la cosa mas tierna junta.

**Nota:** Esto es para **Hagobi,** es una especie de contestación en feels, por **"Sangre en el pavimento" **, también porque es el headcanon que tengo de nuestro rol y amo este bromance con todo mi corazón 8D.

* * *

_**What's the matter?**_

No sabe cómo sucedió pero supone que es por alguna razón que ha encontrado a esa chica en su camino, en medio de su vida y su presente futuro que se avecina. Tiene quince años, pero puede afirmar con férrea certeza de que ella va a ser parte de el más de lo que todo el mundo espera o considera sano.

Aunque él no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, cree que fueron sus cabellos el que lo encapricharon. Largos como altas espigas de trigo que se mecen al son del viento en los campos de sembrado, cobrizos como las llamas del sol que alumbran sus ojos pardos brillantes como el pelaje del más hermoso animal salvaje. Su piel pálida radiante por la luminosidad del día, su boca pequeña de labios delgados y sus dientes acorde a esa estructura ósea que lo encandila de una manera fascinante.

**_Y su nariz._**

Pequeña, respingada y femenina. Un punto perfecto entre esas dos mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza propia de la chica, un resalto cuidadosamente esculpido entre esos ojos pardos salvajes, sobre esa boca fina y suave, esos labios rosados y delicados.

El centro perfecto para un rostro tan simétrico y cándido como el de aquella chica. No puede permitirse dejarla ir, luego de haber visto aquella manifestación de arte, propio de un dios griego. La quiere para él, la necesita para él porque es un muchachito solo, triste y necesitado.

De cariño, de amor, de atención, _de todo._

* * *

La primera vez que interactúa con ella no es como lo espera. Es osco y suena grosero para la muchacha y esta, en su timidez propia, se disculpa retirándose con sus amigos y buscando un refugio que él quiere proporcionarle.

No se vuelve a acercar a ella por miedo a herirla, a importunar su belleza idílica, su maravillosa aura de mujer utópica, así que opta por seguir su vida en silencio, en el anonimato, en las sombras y las burlas de los abusadores del colegio.

Hasta que una serie de eventos desafortunadamente afortunados sucede. Cree, más bien analiza, si debe agradecer a quien sea que haya tenido la desastrosa idea de concebir a ese despojo de cerebro, lo hará, pues que Carl Powers sea un completo idiota sin remedio va a cambiar su destino de una manera inusitada.

Está tratando de abordarla en el pasillo y ella luce incomoda, demasiado incomoda. Puede ver como aprieta los libros contra su pecho y le solicita con esa voz tenue, que parece el canto de los ángeles a sus oídos, que se aparte.

La situación no se mueve mucho de eso. El solo observa; es un espectador silencioso en un show mórbido que no desea mirar pero de todas maneras lo hace. Las cosas cambian radicalmente cuando ve al capitán del equipo de natación de su "mugrosa" escuela, tomar a la chica por el brazo de una manera poco amigable.

Es como si algo le hubiese quemado por dentro. Desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello negro, ardiendo furiosamente en su interior. Son un par de zancadas que da y se encuentra al lado del más alto. Su estatura a duras penas alcanza una media normal y saludable para ser un chico irlandés, pero en ese momento en lo menos que piensa es en portes o diferencia de fuerza. El sólido golpe que le propicia para que suelte a la chica es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer tastabillar a Powers, pero no lo necesario para noquearlo.

Luego todo es un manchón borroso de puños y patadas, pero sonríe aun así al ver que la castaña no ha resultado herida, aunque si asustada. Sus manos son suaves y tibias y lamente que deban ser manchadas con su sangre, pero a ella no parece importarle, lo abraza contra su pecho y trata de limpiar el líquido carmín que brota de su labio con el pulgar suave y ovalado. Sonríe mientras ella trata de acomodar su cabello y piensa que es solo una casualidad fortuita muy aprovechable.

_Todo luego de eso se vuelve luz en su vida._

Se da cuenta de que su encaprichamiento es más que eso. Ha pensado que está enamorado, que los estúpidos químicos inservible han reaccionado y le han hecho enamorarse de Molly, de su dulce y tierna Molly; pero no es así, lo descubre un día después de clases. Ambos han ido a su casa para terminar un trabajo, están sentados en el suelo, junto a la mesita de centro rodeado de papeles y apuntes. Ella sonríe ante cada comentario y asiente mientras él le enseña la importancia de los pHs para las reacciones metabólicas. Están muy cerca, demasiado cerca, Molly ha deslizado su mano por sobre la alfombra y ha acariciado la suya delicadamente, invitándolo de una manera tibia; su corazón se acelera y acerca su rostro hasta el de la chica. El primer contacto es torpe y efímero, apenas un roce de labios que con el pasar de los segundos se vuelve más intenso, pero no se siente bien ni correcto. Ambos se separan decepcionados, Molly por no sentir lo que esperaba y el aliviado por sacar esa intriga impía que tenía en el fondo de su alma; él **amaba** a Molly, pero no de _esa _manera.

Así que su relación se torna completamente diferente, es un lazo extraño que los une, pero ninguno de los dos se queja, están destinados a compartir parte de sus vidas y ambos están bien con aquello.

Molly con tener a su pequeño Jim solo para ella, para que la abrace y la bese en la frente cuando se sienta sola, apartada o mirada en menos.

Jim con poder proteger a su pequeña reina del resto, cuidarla como la hermana que jamás tuvo, como la familia que jamás tendrá, amarla como nadie lo ha hecho y mantenerla a su lado por siempre; porqué Molly es lo único seguro que tiene en su vida, lo único propio, es su punto brillante, su única luz al final del túnel.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un comentario, no sean malos o sino habrá diario para todos en sus narices bonitas.

Reeevieeew genteeee E_E 8D.


End file.
